The Missing Gentleman
by GoldGriffin
Summary: Two years have passed since the fateful adventure of The Unwound Future, and for two years, London's criminals have kept quiet. But now the professor is nowhere to be found, and Luke finds he must call upon the help of an old adversary if he ever hopes to find his beloved teacher again. Thanks to whoever made this cover image on deviantart. Rated T just in case. ;)
1. The Meeting

_Chapter One: A Meeting_

Luke's steps were nervous as he walked across the cold floor of the prison. He could see the guards staring at him, as if wondering what a fourteen year old was doing in a place like this. In a prison for some of London's most diabolical criminals.

Luke looked up at the inspector, who eyed him suspiciously. "I'm Luke Triton. I…I'd like to visit cell number 49."

The guard looked down at Luke, a hint of concern on his face. "What business have you with him?"

"That's none of your concern," replied Luke. "I've had…dealings with him before."

"Ah…that's who you are. I thought you looked familiar. The professor's former apprentice. This isn't a place for children." He scratched his head, as if thinking it over. "But…well, I've always been a fan of Layton's work…I'll make an exception for his assistant. But make it quick. I'll send a guard to accompany you."

Luke shook his head. "I'd prefer to go alone."

The inspector's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Triton, the boy's a criminal mastermind. Pulled off one of the biggest crimes in all of London, and he almost got away with it. I don't know how safe it is for you to-"

"I can handle him. He's not an idiot; he'd know better than to cross the professor's apprentice." Luke sighed. "Well, former apprentice."

The inspector hesitated, then nodded. "Down the corridor, first door to the right. If he's locked in the cell he shouldn't pose a threat."

Luke smiled. "Thank you, inspector." He hurried for the corridor.

"But, Luke-be careful."

Luke nodded. "I will."

He made his way to the cell quickly. He paused for a moment outside the door, hesitant to reveal his presence. Would he even be able to get help? Or had this trip to the prison been in vain?

"I know you're there, Luke."

Luke stiffened. No mistaking it was him. Years later, he still remembered his voice. He peered in closer to the cell. From inside its dark depths, behind the filthy bars, he could faintly make out the silhouette of a ragged young man, who bore an almost uncanny resemblance to Luke himself.

"Clive Dove. It's been a long time."

From inside the cell came a long, cold laugh. "Two years. Two years since that scheme. That perfectly planned scheme. It fooled Dimitri. It fooled Bill Hawks. It fooled hundreds of people." He sighed. "If only it could have fooled Layton."

"Nothing fools the professor."

Clive laughed again. "That's all too true. How is the dear professor nowadays, anyway?"

"I…I haven't seen him very much. I had to leave. But he writes to me."

Clive turned to face the wall. "He wrote me a letter once. Told me about Claire. Almost made me feel sorry for him. Even though it's thanks to him I'm in here." He sighed. "It sounded like he really loved her. Do you know if he still misses her? Years later?"

"I've written to him about it. He never tells me. But…I doubt he's forgotten about her. I doubt he ever will."

Clive smiled. "I suppose I sympathize a bit with the professor." His smile faded. "That explosion…my parents…what I wouldn't give to turn it all around."

"I think that whole adventure made one thing painfully clear, Clive. You can't turn back time. No matter how hard you try."

Clive nodded. "I know that, all too well. But enough sentimental chat. You don't bother visiting me for two years, then suddenly you show up out of the blue. You must have a good reason for it."

Luke nodded. He turned to face his friend. His former nemesis.

"Clive," he said, "I need your help."

Clive scoffed, a sarcastic look on his face. "The professor's esteemed apprentice? Asking a lowly adversary for help? It must be a very serious problem."

"It is," Luke spoke with concern. "Clive…the professor's been kidnapped."


	2. An Ally and an Escape

_Chapter 2: An Ally and an Escape_

Clive's face turned grave. "Kidnapped?"

Luke hesitated, then nodded. "Well…for a long time after I left, we sent letters to each other. He talked about various classes he was teaching at Gressenheller University, and about different puzzles and whatnot, but he never mentioned anything unusual. Then, one day, a couple of weeks back, in one of his letters he mentioned that he was thinking of going to the countryside for a few weeks, to 'get away from someone'. He never mentioned who it was, so I wrote back and asked him about it. But…he never wrote back to me."

Clive shrugged. "He could have just been busy. There's no proof there that he's been kidnapped."

Luke sighed. "Well, I convinced my parents to let me sail to London to see him, and he wasn't home. The door was flung wide open, and the whole room was a mess. Papers covered the floors, tables were overturned, and the curtains were ripped. And then I…saw the ransom letter."

"Did you notify the police?"

"No…the ransom letter said not to call the police or they'd…"

Clive sighed. "Seems the professor really is in trouble, then. But I'm sure his apprentice can handle it. As much as I'd love to help, he _did_ throw me in prison. As a matter of fact, you did, too. And while I appreciate the company, I don't really like helping my enemies."

"Clive, you won't be in prison forever."

"Oh, really?" Clive spoke coldly. "I have rather a long sentence, you know."

"How many years?"

"Life imprisonment."

For a moment, neither of them said a word. Luke opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped. "Clive…I didn't know that your sentence was…I'm sorry, I-"

"Sorry doesn't change anything. I'm still trapped here. _For the rest of my life_. I'm not going to help you. Not after what you've put me through. Thanks for the company, Luke. Now go."

"Clive, please-"

"_Go_."

Luke sighed, and turned to leave. He was halfway down the hall when he stopped. "Clive, if I could…reduce your sentence…_then_ would you help me?"

"I'm listening."

"If we could rescue the professor, he could pull some strings. He's one of London's most influential figures, after all. I bet he could reduce your sentence…or get rid of it completely."

"There's no guarantee that Layton would go along with that."

"I'll _make _him go along with it. Please, Clive…I need somebody's help."

"Do you give me your word?"

"I swear it."

There was a pause. "Fine. I'll help. But there's not much I can do, being locked up in a cell like this."

Luke looked down at his feet. "Well…I was thinking about that, too...and I figured…perhaps, if you were to temporarily escape…"

Clive's lips curled into a faint smile. "Since when do gentleman help criminals break of prison? Seems there's a new side to you, Luke."

Luke frowned. "New side? I'm just the same apprentice as always. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to bring Layton back."

Clive nodded. "Layton's a lucky fellow to have you as his apprentice. But all heroics aside, how exactly do you plan to get me out of here?"

Luke paused, warily glancing to either side of him. There were no guards in sight. From underneath his blue cap, he pulled out a small smoke bomb and a blowtorch.

Clive grinned. "I must admit, Luke, you're a bit of a genius."

Luke smiled. "An apprentice who can't find a way out of a prison isn't worth his salt. Someone like that isn't worthy of being the great Professor Layton's assistant. Fortunately, in the past few years I've learned quite a few useful knacks."

Carefully, Luke turned the torch on. It blazed a hot blue.

"You might want to stand back," he cautioned Clive. Clive nodded, quickly walking to the back of his cell. Luke pointed the blow torch at the bars, and, slowly, they began to weaken. Luke felt his hands shaking. If any guards came by right now, he could be thrown in a cell of his own.

The seconds passed at a painfully slow pace. Finally, the bars gave way. Slowly, Clive stepped into the light. Luke gasped. The two years he had spent in prison had taken their toll on Clive. He looked weak, as though he could barely stand. His face was gaunt, and there were deep circles under his eyes. His hair was ragged, and his hands were chained.

Clive looked annoyed. "Well stop staring, Luke. Did you expect me to look the same after two years? I'd like to see you stay dapper after all that time in a cell. Now come on, we need to find a way out."

Luke nodded. "Well, we can't just walk out the front door; there's a lot of guards that way."

Clive thought for a minute. "Perhaps there's a ventilation system we could crawl out of…or a different exit…"

Luke froze. "Clive," he whispered, "Get back to your cell."

In the cell opposite Clive's, a man was yawning, as if just waking up. He peered out into the corridor.

"What's a kid doin' 'ere? Who are-" He stopped, looking at Clive's cell. He could see Clive in the cell, but the bars…they were broken…

The man chuckled. "Heh, heh. I see what's going on 'ere. You tryin' to escape, is that right? Perhaps I ought to turn you in…" he grinned. "But…if you set me free, too…then I won't rat on you. Deal?"

Luke turned to Clive. "To the left," he whispered. Quickly reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a match. Flicking it along the side of the wall, he touched the flame to the end of the bomb. The flame moved along the string quickly. Any second now, the bomb would explode.

The man's eyes widened, realizing what Luke was doing. "Why you little-" The bomb exploded in a cloud of dense smoke that quickly filled the corridor. Luke made for the left passage, quickly followed by Clive.

"PLEASE!" The man cried out. "LET ME COME WITH YOU!" Luke ignored him.

"GUARDS! A PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!"

Luke kept running. He couldn't see a way out anywhere. The possibility of capture entered his mind. He shook his head. That couldn't happen. It wouldn't.

But soon, the sound of boots in pursuit could be heard, and with every minute, the sound grew louder. Turning to the right, Luke realized he had somehow reached the front way out again. He could see guards around him, coming closer…he and Clive were surrounded.

"Put your hands up!" A guard cried out. Luke raised his hands. Would they realize he had helped Clive escape?

Clive raised his shackled hands in surrender. But then, he quickly lowered his hands, so the shackles were right at Luke's neck, threatening to choke him.

"Let us pass! Or else..." Clive tightened his hold on Luke. Luke could feel the chains at his neck, choking at him. Any tighter, and he was sure to pass out. Or worse.

"Well? What'll your choice be?" the guards hesitated, not sure what to do. Luke felt his strength waning. He looked pleadingly at the guards.

"Are you going to stand there and let him kill the boy? Put down your weapons and let them pass."

The guards lowered their weapons, making a path for Clive. "Also…give me the keys to these chains."

The inspector opened his desk. Picking up a ring of keys, he took one off the rack and handed it to Clive.

Clive grinned. "Thank you, inspector."

The inspector looked up at Clive in hate. "You monster."

Clive laughed, then, slowly, backed out the door, still holding the chains at Luke's neck. He closed it behind him with a loud thud.

The two of them turned the corner, into a nearby alleyway. Making sure no one was in sight, Clive released his hold on Luke. Luke crumpled to the ground, coughing.

"You're welcome." Clive took the keys and fit them into the lock on his chains. He heard a click, and the chains fell to the ground.

"You think I should be THANKING you? You nearly killed me!" Luke rubbed at his throat, his voice hoarse.

Clive shrugged. "What easier way to get out? We would've been caught otherwise. Thanks to my quick-thinking, I'm free to help you find your beloved professor."

"You nearly _killed_ me."

"Well I didn't, did I?" Clive glared at Luke. Then he looked away. "You know I wouldn't really have hurt you. It was the only way to get out."

Luke sighed, leaning against the wall. "Well…where do we even begin?"

Clive smiled. "For starters…I'd like to take a look at the ransom letter."


End file.
